There is a growing demand for aesthetic energy efficient buildings which require minimal cooling and heating. Residential buildings which have double rows of parallel studs in their exterior walls, so that the interior of these walls may be packed with insulation, and which have the exterior of these walls sprayed with a grout, have a rustic Southwestern appeal, which middle and higher end home buyers want. The traditional method of framing thick walled custom built homes comprises the framing of an exterior wall and a second wall which is inside the exterior wall. All of this framing is done on site, and most frequently, in less than ideal weather conditions. What is needed is a more efficient method of erecting these double exterior walls.